


How Does One Title PWP?

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: "How much time do we have?"





	How Does One Title PWP?

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted from phone as they frown on writing porn on work computers.  
I am taking title suggestions for this fic.  
Based on Camelot Drabble prompt: Get Out
> 
> I think its based on the movie, which I havent seen due to not liking horror movies and being stupid at writing scary things.  
Unless it's: Why is the wine gone?

"How long do we have?"

The words were muffled against Merlin's lips as he pressed Arthur up against the wall of the hallway, knocking the books and key tray balanced on the side table.

He didn't answer, concentrating on getting Arthur's belt open and his trousers off. This was hindered as Arthur pushed his jacket off his shoulders, trapping Merlin's hands behind him. Arthur made a pleasant noise and pushed Merlin back until he was against the opposite wall, knocking over the umbrella stand.  
Arthur dropped to his knees and made quick work of undoing Merlins jeans, pulling his cock out through the front of his boxers.

Merlin pushed his hips forward, accidentally brushing the tip of his cock against Arthurs cheekbones.

Arthur pulled back. "Oi, watch the eyes."

"Sorry, sorry," Merlin gasped.

Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and slowly slid his hand up and down the shaft.  
"How much time do we have?" He asked again.

"Dunno. Maybe two hours?"

"Then we can slow this down," smirked Arthur before licking up Merlin's cock, from his balls to the tip. Merlin's knees trembled.

Arthur stood and turned Merlin to face the wall. He gently helped Merlin out of his jacket and hung it from the rack next to them.  
Hands finally freed, Merlin turned to Arthur, ready to divest him of all the layers required to brave the London streets in March.

"Easy," muttered Arthur, capturing Merlin's wrists and gently leading him to the bedroom.

Using soft, lingering kisses, Arthur distracted Merlin as he slowly stripped him, piece by piece. Merlin gasped against Arthur's lips as fingers traced along the stretch of his body, from clavicle to hip, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Merlin didn't even feel Arthur gently lower him onto the bed until he found himself looking up at the ceiling.

"Where…?" Merlin looked around the room, before finding Arthur standing at the foot of the bed, stripping off his own clothes until he was naked. He stayed there for a while, just looking at Merlin as he played with himself.

"What do you want, Merlin?"

Merlin ran ideas through his head. He wanted Arthur on his knees sucking him off. He wanted to taste Arthur as he bent him over the desk. He wanted Arthur's hands in his hair, tugging it as he felt Arthurs cock in his throat. He wanted his thighs to burn as he buried himself in Arthur, over and over. He wanted to drink coffee and share the Sunday Times with him in the morning. He wanted…

"Everything."

Arthur clambered onto him and stole a breathtaking kiss, covering Merlin with his body.

"Grab the stuff," instructed Arthur as he leaned back, guiding Merlin to sit up against the headboard.

Merlin dug out the lube and condoms from the bedside table and when he straightened up, Arthur was in his lap, latching onto a nipple and sucking. Merlin arched beneath him, pushing their cocks together. He used his free hand to wrap around them and slowly jerked them off. With his other hand, he slathered his fingers with lube from the pump action bottle that Will had gifted him as a gag. Jokes on Will right now.  
With dripping fingers, he reached around and pressed against Arthur's puckered entrance. It opened, as if grabbing for the digits and sucking one in.  
Merlin lost his rhythm of a moment, and Arthur leaned up, grabbing the headboard on either side of Merlin's head. He leaned in and kissed him.  
Arthur then pushed back, taking Merlin's finger to the third knuckle, sighing happily. He then pushed forward into Merlin's hand around their cocks. He repeated this for a few minutes, growling at Merlin to add more fingers.

"Merlin, have you seen the- OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Will wheeled around on the spot and almost walked into the doorframe.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" cried Merlin as Arthur jerked in his hands and came all over his stomach in surprise.


End file.
